baldis_basics_in_nightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics in Nightmares
Baldi's Basics in Nightmares (also known as BBiN), it's a Five Nights at Freddy's and Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning fan game created by Rjac25. Story You're trapped in a Nightmare dimension, and you have to survive Baldi's gang in a nightmare state during 3 nights. Characters Animatronics * Nightmare Baldi * Nightmare First Prize * Nightmare Principal * Nightmare Playtime * Nightmare It's a Bully * Nightmare Sweep * Nightmare Arts and Crafters * Polter Baldi 2D Characters * 2D Nightmare Playtime * 2D Nightmare Principal Humans (Non-animatronic Characters) * The Protagonist Gameplay Nightmare Baldi's Dimension In this place, you have to survive 300 seconds, avoiding Baldi's gang. You can use the A and S buttons to move through the office. * Nightmare Baldi: If he appears in the front hall, you have to play a sound, if he's in the left hall, you have to get out of there, and if he appears in the right hall, you just have to press "L". * Nightmare Sweep: He doesn't do anything, only to sweep the office, and he can make left some characters. * Nightmare First Prize: He can appears from nowhere, and if he does, press Q to make the Safety Sissors, and drag it to him to make him go. * 2D Nightmare Principal: You have to put your mouse in his meter, but if goes down, he will carry you to detention for 15 seconds. * 2D Nightmare Playtime: She can appears in the screen, and you can't move if she's there, so you have to press E to make the sissors appear and cut his rope to make her left. Nightmare School Here, you can go through the right and left hall. In the left you can take a Bsoda. You can look back too. This place is used for Night 2 and Super Hard Mode. * Nightmare Baldi: He's in the left hall, if you hear his voice, you have to go and flash him. During too much or flashing him when you don't need it will end with a jumpscare. * Nightmare Principal: He's in the right hall, and you have to go and flash him constantly to increase his meter. If his meter goes down, he'll carry you to detention. * Nightmare Playtime: He can appear in the main room and the left hall to make you play the rope with her. If you fail, you're run will end with a jumpscare. * Nightmare Sweep: If he appears in the main room, the player just have to click on him 7 times, or Nightmare Sweep will jumpscare you. * Nightmare It's a Bully: He can appear in the left hall to steal a Bsoda of yours. If you don't have Bsodas, he will kill the player. * Nightmare First Prize: He's behind you, and you have to shock him to increase his meter. If his meter goes down, your run will end with 1st Prize jumpscaring you. * Nightmare Arts and Crafters: He appears only in the Super Hard Mode, in the left hall. You have to flash him repeatedly to make him go, or you will be jumpscared. Endings 'WARNING: '''The next part of this article contains spoilers of the ending of Baldi's Basics in Nightmares, continue for your own risk. After you complete the Super Hard Mode, First Prize will appear and ask you if you want to aside with him and unload the game, giving you a decision to take. Bad Ending ''"Fighting against the deadly forces, created by Baldi himself; you reached your conclusion with the damaged First Prize. Deciding not to side with First Prize, you found yourself stuck in the nightmare that Baldi had created. Looping forever until you realise. This is not what you wanted." This ending, tells the player that the protagonist will get stuck in Baldi's nightmare forever. Good Ending "Fighting against the deadly forces, created by Baldi himself; you reached your conclusion with the damaged First Prize. Siding with First Prize, you eradicated the rest of him with his help, leaving only one entity left. what happend next will be left secret for now. Congratulations." This leave an open ending to the sequel, Baldi's Basics in Nightmares 1.5. Videos Category:Games